Is It Alright?
by BespectacledScribbler
Summary: Tamaki has been avoiding Kyoya for the past few days. What could be the reason? Tamaki x Kyoya / TamaKyo


Kyoya Ootori was peacefully scribbling down on his clipboard, thinking of different ways—schemes—that would be of benefit to fund the Host Club and its activities. His eyes darted on the so called "King" of the host club. He noticed that the idiot of a king has awfully been quiet for the past few days. He knew something was bothering Tamaki, and his over the top antics proved it to be true. Scratch that, Tamaki has always been over the top but this time it went beyond the usual—if such thing was even possible. Not that he could complain, the customers were enjoying themselves with his new stupid acts. Kyoya was irritated with this nonsense, and his irritation grew even more for the reason that Tamaki would constantly avoid him whenever he approached him, unable to give Kyoya the chance to ask about his troubles. He had known Tamaki for years, but he could not figure out what he was thinking most of the time. He was too spontaneous. On top of that, cared a lot about the others more than he cared for himself. He probably didn't want to trouble anyone with the difficulties he was facing.

 _A total opposite of me._ Kyoya thought, as he stopped writing. Kyoya would never do things that would not benefit him. That used to be the case, until a person obsessed with kotatsus and the Japanese culture barged into his pleasant, quiet life.

The last customers had bid farewell, and the other club members went home. Kyoya took a seat and continued with his work. It was only natural for him to stay behind as he managed everything in the club. Although his hands moved about for various plans, his mind was not at ease knowing that there was something troubling his idiot of a friend. Was he thinking about his mother in France? How his grandmother could accept him? The smallest of things could upset Tamaki, that's why it was hard to figure out what was running through his head.

His thoughts of Tamaki was disturbed when he heard the light creak of the door. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Tamaki peeking through the door, somewhat reluctant to go inside.

He heard his name escape from Tamaki's lips. It was barely a whisper.

Kyoya sighed, placed down his pen, and looked at Tamaki, "Why are you still here? Go home."

Tamaki didn't utter a word, tears began to form in his eyes, and the whole room was suddenly filled with small sniffles. Kyoya cursed under his breath, Tamaki was acting like a child again and as expected, he was the one to carry the burden.

"What is it this time, idiot?" He stood up and walked towards where Tamaki was standing.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you," Tamaki said in between hiccups, his words barely understandable.

"You should be," Kyoya replied coldly, but he received Tamaki's infamous puppy eyes, as if saying: please forgive me, master. Kyoya averted his gaze from such a sight, as he knew Tamaki's tactic would work. It always did.

 _Damn it._

"Kyoya…"

"What an ugly crying face," He remarked, as he pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and shoved it on Tamaki's face. Tamaki got hold of the handkerchief and buried his face in it, unable to look Kyoya in the eyes as he started to speak.

"I was having weird thoughts…." Tamaki whispered, his voice muffled by the expensive cloth he was holding.

"You always have weird things running in your head," Kyoya pointed out.

"I thought it would go away if I stayed away from you," Kyoya was confused at this point as he had no idea what Tamaki was going on about.

"What are you talking about? Is this another crazy vacation trip you want to drag me into?" His lips twitched in annoyance, hoping for a no as an answer. Tamaki shook his head quickly, and took a deep breath.

"I asked my dad if it was normal to have the desire to kiss one's own wife, and he said yes. But then, for the past years, he had been lying about Kyoto and also other things so I didn't know if it was really okay or not." Tamaki said those words so quickly that Kyoya almost didn't quite catch what he said.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, completely lost in the conversation. This idiot was blabbering about nonsensical things again, he should have expected this much. He thought that he might get a grasp on Tamaki's situation, but things seem pretty futile for that to happen.

"Kyoya, is it alright to want to kiss your wife?" Tamaki's purple eyes locked with Kyoya's black, gray eyes.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, utterly confused with the situation. Nevertheless, to get over this ridiculousness, he answered, "Yes."

Tamaki's face instantly lit up, "Then…" he paused, his voice now smaller as he went on,

"Is it alright to kiss you?"

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat and he almost choked on his own spit when he heard what Tamaki just asked of him.

"WHAT?!" He shouted, flabbergasted. It was a miracle that his jaw has not dropped on the floor. Yet.

Tamaki looked down and started to play with his fingers, pushing his forefingers together, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, in the club, you're the mom…and I'm the dad…then...that means you're my wife, right?"

Kyoya knew his friend was an idiot, but this was beyond idiocy. Kyoya sighed as he grabbed Tamaki's arm and dragged him inside, closing the door behind them. Of course, Tamaki had always referred to Kyoya as "Mom" and himself as "Dad", but Kyoya never really thought anything of it. When an individual is with a person like Tamaki, you'd be surprised what you'll get used to. It was all a fantasy of Tamaki, regarding everyone in the host club as family.

"Tamaki…you're taking this make-believe family of yours too seriously..." Kyoya trailed off, still unable to recover from the shock.

"I-It's not make believe!" Tamaki quickly retorted.

Silence.

"At least my feelings aren't. I really do want to kiss you." Tamaki muttered timidly.

Kyoya blushed at how Tamaki could shamelessly say such embarrassing things. He rubbed his temples, "Tamaki, I'm pretty sure you're not grasping the situation here. I'm a guy. A guy."

Tamaki knew that, and that was why he was so anxious about it. In truth, this family set-up that he had created might only be a cover up for his own selfishness. He had denied his own feelings for Kyoya for so long that it only grew stronger. He wasn't able to endure much longer, so he decided to avoid the subject of the matter altogether. He decided to avoid Kyoya, hoping this selfishness of his would go away. But it didn't. And it scared Tamaki, because he didn't know what kind of expression Kyoya would make once he found out what Tamaki was thinking of.

"I know…" His voice trailed off, "...but…I still want to…"

"And this is what you've been upset about all this time?" He glared at the blonde in front of him, and crossed his arms across his chest. He was irritated beyond belief. He was worried for nothing!

Tamaki fell silent and looked down.

No, it wasn't for nothing. Tamaki probably had quite a difficult time, even if his thoughts were unreasonable.

"You don't want to?"

It was all too crazy for Kyoya. It was not that he didn't want to. He wasn't supposed to do such things…was he? Kyoya would never admit it but he always have admired Tamaki because although he was a certified airhead, he had a lot of redeeming qualities. He would also never admit even to himself that he liked Tamaki more than he thought. If so, doing what Tamaki had asked of him would benefit him. Wasn't that his life motto? Why then, was he having second thoughts about this request? He was contradicting himself. Kyoya Ootori, the perfectionist, was a walking contradiction when it came to the Host King.

"You made me worry for this foolishness?" He hit Tamaki's head lightly, and sighed.

Tamaki blushed at this thought and a small smile formed on his lips. "You were…worried?"

"No, I wasn't. Shut up."

 _I should be more careful of what I say, or he'll never stop going on about stupid things such as this._ Kyoya muttered something under his breath in frustration.

Tamaki was red up to his ears as his smile grew wider. The thought of Kyoya thinking about him made him really happy. Perhaps it was because Kyoya rarely expressed his emotions well that made it the more special for Tamaki.

"Wipe that grin off of your face!" Kyoya growled as he felt himself getting embarrassed, but Tamaki began to giggle like a girl in love.

"Kyoya, I'm happy." Tamaki chirped.

"You piss me off." Kyoya grabbed his collar and crashed his lips onto Tamaki's. He felt Tamaki's body stiffen with the sudden contact. He felt his own hand trembling, unable to decipher his own actions. Kyoya's head was whirling, what the hell was he doing? It was this idiot's fault. He provoked The Shadow King. Then why was he going through such lengths? He wouldn't gain anything from liplocking with the son of the school board chairman…right?

Kyoya felt Tamaki's mouth open and he took the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth. A small moan escaped Tamaki's lips, as he clenched the school uniform fabric on Kyoya's chest. Their tongues battled for dominance as Kyoya pushed him on the wall and his hands wandered through Tamaki's soft locks. Kyoya could feel Tamaki's hands trembling on his chest. Tamaki was scared. They both were. The feeling was all too foreign.

It pissed Kyoya off that he was losing control of himself, it pissed him off even more knowing that he wanted more.

Kyoya's lips eventually left Tamaki's before he was able to do something he would eventually regret. Both tried to catch their breath, as Kyoya fixed his gaze on the blonde's flushed face. Tamaki's face was tinted with a hundred shades of pink and red, hair disheveled while his mouth was slightly open with shock and embarrassment. Seeing that kind of expression from Tamaki took a lot of self control for Kyoya to not repeat his actions.

"K-kyoya…"

"Always tell me if something's bothering you. If not, we won't do that again."

Tamaki's eyes lit up, and his heartwarming smile that Kyoya had always wanted to see finally appeared.

"D-don't get the wrong idea. It's bothersome to see you mope around, and it's bad for our business."

Tamaki chuckled at how Kyoya looked so cute trying to take back what he said. Tamaki already knew what Kyoya really meant.

"Mom!" He jumped and wrapped his arms and legs around Kyoya just like a koala would to a tree.

"So there's going to be a next time?" Tamaki asked, unable to hide the happiness in the tone of his voice.

"No! Get off of me, stupid!" He struggled to get Tamaki off of him, but it made Tamaki cling tighter. Tamaki laughed as he watched Kyoya struggle with his weight.

 _Maybe this family set-up isn't that bad after all._ Kyoya thought, and a small smile formed on his lips.

But Kyoya Ootori would never admit that to Tamaki Suoh.


End file.
